Nonsense
by Dack Ralter
Summary: O que aconteceria se os personagens de um fafic começassem a dar palpites?


Nonsense  
  
Shinji deixou-se cair na cama. Ficou olhando longamente para o teto, sem pensar em nada. Dessa vez, mais até do que as outras vezes, nada lhe interessava... Já não se importava mais com a indiferença do seu pai, com os testes de sincronismo, com as aulas...  
  
Shinji: CHEGA!!!  
  
Voz: O quê?!?!  
  
Shinji: Chega!! Não aguento mais fazer papel de sofrido, de chorão ou de alienado... Eu quero mostrar a minha versatilidade, fazer algo diferente...  
  
Voz: Mas... como?!? Você é sofrido e alienado porque foi criado dessa forma... você não é uma pessoa comum, é um personagem...  
  
Shinji: E quem disse que eu não sou uma pessoa comum? Tenho meu sentimentos, meus medos, minhas alegrias... custa muito fazer uma coisa diferente dessa vez?  
  
Voz: Mas... você foi criado dessa forma, assim foi moldada a sua personalidade, não posso mudar isso.  
  
Shinji: E por que não? O conto não é seu, não é você que está escrevendo, criando as situações?  
  
Voz: É, o conto é meu... mas peraí... não posso fazer isso. É como se... (com ironia) se eu fizesse com que o Keitarô fazer uma "geral" no Hinata, entendeu?  
  
Shinji (pensando longe): Até que ele precisa disso... e qual o problema? Eu estou cansado, quero uma estória diferente...  
  
Voz: Ai caramba!! Escuta, se eu fizer você promete que dá próxima vez vai cooperar?  
  
Shinji: Somente se dessa vez for exatamente como eu quero...  
  
Voz: Humpt! É como deixar os loucos dirigirem o hospício!!!  
  
Shinji: Ué, não é o que os políticos fazem? De qualquer forma, esse vai ser o melhor fanfic de todos os tempos! Você vai ver...  
  
Voz: Só espero não ser expulso do sindicato por conta disso. Vamos lá, me diga o que você gostaria?  
  
Shinji: (ele se senta na cama e coloca uma mão no queixo) Bom... esqueça essa estória de sofrimento, de pensar na vida e tudo mais. Que garoto de 14 anos pensa nisso? Mas eu gostei do final do seu ultimo fanfic...  
  
Voz: (animado) Sério?? Puxa, eu trabalhei duro e...  
  
Shinji: Mas porque você tinha que terminar justamente alí?  
  
Voz: ???  
  
Shinji: Tipo, com a Asuka nos meus braços, nós dois sozinhos, ela só de baby-doll, você podia ter feito eu me dar bem...  
  
Voz: Baby-doll? Quem disse que ela estava de baby-doll?  
  
Shinji: (com um sorriso de satisfação) Eu! Eu estava lá, com ela nos braços, lembra?  
  
Voz: Mas, eu não escrevi isso... e... e... porque... (interessado) baby-doll? De que cor? como é?  
  
Shinji: É um rosa, bem sexy e com uma abertura...  
  
Voz: (elevando a "voz"!) "Póparar"!!! não tenho permissão para escrever fanfics com censura acima de 10 anos...  
  
Shinji: (com um largo sorriso) É por isso que nínguem os lê...  
  
Voz: Grrrrr... Como é, vai parar de enrolar e vai contar ou vou ter que terminar o fanfic por aqui mesmo?  
  
Shinji: Easy man... Conhece a "tia"? A "tiacalma"??... primeiro, dá um jeito aqui nesse quarto... tá muito deprê, eu quero algo mais alegre, mais moderno... pode colocar uma cama larga (não aguento mais dormir no chão), um som bem animal, uma TV de plasma de 40 polegadas, um DVD com dolby e THX...  
  
Voz: (suspirando) Ai, ai... esse conto vai me sair muito caro...  
  
Shinji:... ah, e também quero um computador com acesso a Internet em banda larga!  
  
Voz: Quem não quer... mas vamos lá...  
  
Shinji estava no seu grande e iluminado quarto. Sentado na sua poltrona hiper-ultra confortável, ele tranquilamente assistia uma fita de vídeo na sua TV de 14 polegadas, enquanto o modem do seu pentium 100 terminava de conectar a Internet...  
  
Shinji: Ei! Cadê o resto das coisas?? Cadê o DVD com dolby e THX...  
  
Voz: A Receita ainda não liberou...  
  
Shinji: ... a TV de plasma de 40 polegadas...  
  
Voz: TV de plasma custa o olho da cara... Essa de 14 estava de promoção e a imagem (batendo na TV para melhorar a imagem) até que não é ruim...  
  
Shinji: ... e o pentium 4 com a banda larga?  
  
Voz: Bom... o meu pentium 100 está parado aqui em casa... mas o modem é um USRobotics de 33600!  
  
Shinij: Sei... meu advogado vai lhe cobrar 10% desse merchandasing... Escuta aqui, qual era o combinado? Você não ia escrever uma estória do meu jeito?  
  
Voz: Shinji, você está fugindo do contexto... o cenário não é importante, a estória sim é que vai prender o leitor...  
  
Shinji: Tudo bem, vamos falar da estória... eu quero me dar bem, sabe? Que nem aquele cara que teve uma deusa saindo da TV...  
  
Voz: Errr... acho que você misturou tudo... a deusa saía do espelho. E da TV quem saía era uma ví...  
  
Shinji: Os detalhes não interessam... eu quero me dar bem... Ora, se até o irmão da Sakura ganhou um seriado só dele e no primeiro episódio já arranjou uma loirinha que se joga toda hora em cima dele...  
  
Voz: Vocês não assistem TV aqui em Tokyo-3? Você misturou todos os animes!  
  
Shinji: É que usaram todo o dinheiro na última reforma do escritório do meu pai e faltou verba pra pagar a TV a cabo...  
  
Voz: Que dureza...  
  
Shinji: Taí... vamos fazer desse jeito! Eu estou assistindo TV quando fico com fome, ligo para um restaurante, uma deusa atende e me manda um computador em forma de garota através da TV! Que tal?  
  
Voz: Esse deve ser o cúmulo dos X-overs... mas vamos lá...  
  
Asuka: EIIII!!! SE ESSE BAKA ESTÁ DITANDO O FANFIC ENTÃO EU TAMBÉM QUERO FAZER ISSO!!  
  
Voz: (surpreso e tentando desentupir os ouvidos) O quê?? Ela sempre grita tão alto assim?  
  
Shinji: Você precisa ver quando ela está "naqueles dias". E só sobra pra mim... E baka é sua mãe, o "sirene humana"  
  
Voz: (mais surpreso ainda) Hã!! Desde quando você reage dessa forma?  
  
Shinji: Ora, você acha que eu deixo ela me sacanear o tempo todo? É por isso que em cena ela me esculacha, porque é o "troco" dela.  
  
Asuka: Helooo!! Nínguém vai prestar atenção em mim?? Eu quero o meu próprio fanfic, cansei de ser personagem secundária para esse banana. E veja bem, comigo estrelando vai ser um sucesso. Lógico, que eu vou querer um fic cheio de homens lindos e fortes, todos usando sunguinhas e de mãos dadas e...  
  
Voz: Arrrgghhh!!! Quer me desmoralizar de vez?? Dessa forma nunca mais vão me deixar chegar perto de um editor de texto.  
  
Asuka: E qual o problema? Só porque eu quero que seja dessa forma? Que machista!!  
  
Shinji: E quem vai querer ler uma porcaria dessa?  
  
Asuka: As mulheres lógico!!! Nós, que somos a maioria nesse planeta, temos que nos sujeitar a essas suas estúpidas leis e convenções...  
  
Shinji: Que lei o que... isso é boiolice mesmo...  
  
Asuka: Olha quem está falando... Nunca tem coragem de chegar com uma mulher, só vive pra cima e pra baixo com aqueles dois bakas.  
  
Shinji: Ei! Só faço isso porque está no roteiro! E tem mais (com um sorriso sádico nos lábios), se não me engano, você gostou foi muito do que fizemos no final do último fanfic...  
  
Asuka (engolindo em seco): Shinji! Não se atreva a contar...  
  
Voz (intrigado): Peraí... você tinha me dito que não tinha rolado nada...  
  
Shinji: Ora... com a situação toda armada, você acho que eu ia deixar barato? E ela tem uma boquinha linda...   
  
Voz (interessado): E o que rolou? Foram até o fim?  
  
Asuka (em pânico): Shinji!!! Não se atreva!!  
  
Shinji: Ora... começou com um beijinho, dois...  
  
Voz 2 (usando um megafone): ATENÇÃO!!! POR ORDEM DA LIGA DOS ESCRITORES DE FANFICS ESSE CONTO ESTÁ INTERDITADO ATÉ SEGUNDA ORDEM POR INFRAÇÃO DOS ARTIGOS 3, 4, 12, 134 E 183826, SEÇÕES A, B, ABC E O+  
  
Voz: O quê??  
  
Voz 3: Encosta na parede elemento! Mão na cabeça! Mão na cabeça! Tá pensando o que? Só porque tem um micro e um editor de texto acha que pode fazer tudo?  
  
Voz: Mas o que é isso??  
  
Voz 4 (feminina): A sua licença está suspensa até segunda ordem.  
  
Voz: Mas por que? O que eu fiz?  
  
Voz 3: Cala a boca vagabundo! Vc vai ter um conversinha com o delegado...  
  
Shinji: É, levaram o cara...  
  
Asuka: Foi melhor... esse conto ia sair uma porcaria mesmo... Francamente Shinji... Uma garota-computador saí da TV depois de você ligar para um restaurante...  
  
Shinji: Bom, se você juntar 3 formulas de sucesso vai conseguir uma formula com 3 vezes mais sucesso...  
  
Asuka: (sorrindo e andando na direção de Shinji) Ah, deixa de besteira... você sabia que eu também acho a sua boca uma gracinha...  
  
Shinji: (sorrindo e abrançando Asuka) Quer fazer um "replay" daquela noite? Vamos aproveitar que ele reformou o meu quarto!  
  
Asuka: (pendurando uma plaquinha onde se lê "FIM") Quero...  
  
FIM  
  
---------  
  
Notas:  
  
Escrito em: 23/10/2002  
Revisão: 24/10/2002  
  
  
Bom, se você chegou aqui parabéns, você é um vencedor! Me mande um e-mail com nome, endereço e cópia do deposito de US$ 50,00 na minha conta que eu lhe enviarei um exclusivo "Diploma 'Sobrevivente Do Nonsense' "  
  
A deusa a qual Shinji e o "autor" se referem é a Belldandy. Sei que muitos podem dizer que Urd também saiu de uma fita de vídeo, mas a idéia era fazer uma "homenagem" a "Ah Megamisama", "Video Girl Ai" e "Chobits"  
  
O irmão da Sakura a quem Shinji comenta é o Hideki Motosuwa, personagem principal de "Chobits", e que tem um visual parecido com Toyua. Segundo o que eu apurei (que pode não ser verdade), isso foi uma homenagem das integrantes do CLAMP.  
  
Dack Ralter  
chsb@starmedia.com 


End file.
